Créer
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Finalement, Himari appréciait son lit d'hôpital. Et le temps qu'il lui offrait, pour que sous ses doigts l'informe prenne vie.


_Corrigé le 5 juin 2015. _

**Cet OS a été écrit pour la vingt-troisième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème "Forme". Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP.**

**Disclaimer : **Kunihiko Ikuhara et Takayo Ikami. (Enfin j'crois.)

* * *

><p>La pièce grisâtre, sobre, semblait s'être animée avec un rayon de soleil de midi. Dans un coin, un petit pingouin bleu, un nœud rose sur la tête et un grand chiffre trois peint dans le dos, tricotait un vêtement rose avec acharnement.<p>

Le silence était entrecoupé par le cliquetis des aiguilles à tricoter qui s'entrechoquaient entre elles, et par le signal continu qui indiquait le rythme cardiaque stable et régulier d'Himari.

Assise dans le lit d'hôpital qu'elle finissait par connaître aussi bien que le sien, elle enfilait la laine sur son aiguille avec un sourire affectueux. Ses cheveux châtains cascadant dans son dos, ses grands yeux gris et brillants concentrés sur sa tâche, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi proche de la mort qu'on ne le prétendait. Elle se sentait même plutôt bien, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

La plupart du temps, les malades, surtout lors de longs séjours, détestaient tellement l'hôpital que la perspective d'y passer plusieurs jours les rendait tristes et maussades. Curieusement, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille. En fait, elle aimait bien cette chambre. Le silence qui y régnait, le personnel aux petits soins, et le docteur Sanetoshi qui était toujours très agréable. Elle aimait lorsqu'elle pouvait apercevoir le lever du soleil à travers les rideaux, lorsqu'elle recevait les visites de ses frères et même de Ringo.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, dans ces longs séjours, c'était le temps qu'elle avait pour tricoter.

C'était une activité qui lui semblait magique. Merveilleuse, même. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir les mailles se créer sous ses doigts, de sentir la douceur de la laine dans ses mains, d'appréhender le moment où elle verrait le résultat final. Est-ce que ce serait beau ? Le réussirait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question, mais la réponse était la plupart du temps positive. Elle n'avait jamais été déçue d'elle-même. Elle avait acquis de bons réflexes, et le temps où elle faisait des choses informes était révolu depuis un certain moment.

Elle aimait voir la magie s'opérer sous ses doigts lorsque la boule de laine prenait enfin forme, et que le résultat final apparaissait peu à peu devant ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. Lorsque le chaos, en quelque sorte, se transformait lentement pour devenir l'ordre, et que le rien devenait quelque chose. Lorsque après plusieurs heures de travail, elle pouvait enfin tenir entre ses mains ce qu'elle avait créé : une écharpe, un pull, un bonnet, qu'importe. C'était là, formé par ses soins, elle l'avait fait elle-même, et c'était le plus important.

Ce qu'elle était en train de faire, là, c'était un grand projet. Quelque chose qu'elle avait eu envie de créer depuis longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait replongé dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Deux écharpes. Une rose, une bleue. Pour deux amies très chères.

Pour ce travail, elle mettait tout son cœur. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait réellement faire plaisir à celles avec qui elle s'était entendue jadis et qui lui manquaient énormément. Pour qu'elle sache qu'elle était toujours là pour les suivre. Que même si elle ne donnait plus de nouvelle, même si elle était malade, elle les regardait encore avec une amitié et une fierté plus forte que jamais.

Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle finalisa la première. Rose, pour que ce soit assorti aux couleurs des Double H. Elle la rangea soigneusement sur le côté, pendant que N°3 terminait elle aussi son œuvre.

Sans plus attendre, elle récupéra une pelote bleue, et entama une nouvelle création.

Donner forme, c'était presque donner vie. Elle se sentait comme une artiste en pleine fièvre créatrice. Et une par une, les mailles se liaient entre elles, pour bientôt former le morceau de plus en plus grand d'une future écharpe qu'elle offrirait peut-être.

Car au final, elle aimait surtout donner. Et savoir que de là où elle était, elle aussi pouvait rendre quelqu'un heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois bien qu'Himari est mon personnage préféré :3 Merci pour votre lecture !<strong>

_Vous vivez en 2019 et venez de lire ce texte ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review. Je le saurai. J'y répondrai. Même en 2030. Même dans 120 ans. Je serai là. Adieuuu !_


End file.
